Julian McMahon
Julian McMahon was born on 27 July 1968 in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. He played Cole Turner (a half-demon), the ex-husband of Phoebe Halliwell. Biography Julian Dana William McMahon was the second of three children born to Sir William and Lady Sonia McMahon. The late Sir William was the former Prime Minister of Australia. Julian studied law at the University of Sydney, but he became bored after one year and began a career in modeling, working primarily in commercials. McMahon later performed on stage, appearing in a musical version of "Home and Away" in Britain as well as in "Love Letters" in Sydney and Melbourne. In his free time, McMahon enjoys surfing, biking, and cooking. He is a fan of baseball, football and basketball, and he collects classic books. He was married to both Brooke Burns and Dannii Minogue. He had a child with Brooke, daughter Madison Elizabeth, who was born in June 2000. He is fluent in Spanish and his favorite song is "People are Strange" by The Doors. He was being considered to take over the role of James Bond from Pierce Bronsan but lost out to Daniel Craig and was listed as one of "50 Sexiest Men Alive" by People Magazine in 2004. He starred as Dr. Christian Troy in the FX series, Nip/Tuck, which began in 2003. He completed filming of his last episode on June 19, 2009. He briefly dated Shannen Doherty during the third season of Charmed. Julian performed onstage during The Rocky Horror Picture Show 35th anniversary to benefit The Painted Turtle at The Wiltern on October 28, 2010 in Los Angeles, California. Career Television *''Nip/Tuck'' (2003-2010) *''Charmed'' (2000-2005) *''Will & Grace'' (1998) *''Profiler'' (1996-2000) *''Home and Away'' (1989-1991) Films *''You're Not You'' (2014) *''Fire with Fire'' (2012) *''Faces in the Crowd'' (2011) *''Bait'' (2010) *''Red'' (2010) *''The Smell of Apples'' (2010) *''Robot Chicken'' (2008) *''Meet Market'' (2008) *''Prisoner'' (2007) *''Premonition'' (2007) *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007) *''Fantastic Four'' (2005) *''Another Day'' (2001) - Starred with Shannen Doherty *''Wet and Wild Summer!'' (1992) Theater *''Rocky Horror Picture Show'' 35th Anniversary Gallery Notes * He and Rose McGowan both appeared on Nip/Tuck. * Shannen Doherty and Julian both starred in the movie Another Day. *Ironically, Julian would later star in a movie called "Premonition" which has a similar storyline to Another Day. It's also the name of a power, that his love interest in Charmed, Phoebe has. *He is one of few actors who has also appeared in the Hulu series Marvel's Runaways. * He has two sisters. * Filmed his last episode of Nip/Tuck on Friday, June 19, 2009, the landmark 100th episode. Coincidentally, his character Cole gets vanquished on the 100th episode of Charmed, but would later appear in the 150th. * He was married briefly to Dannii Minogue. * Julian has 3 styles in his Opening Credits (tied with Shannen Doherty). Julian McMahon (Season 3).JPG|''Season 3'' Julian McMahon (Season 4).jpg|''Season 4'' Julian McMahon (Season 5).jpg|''Season 5 (until "Centennial Charmed")'' External links * * McMahon, Julian Category:Main Cast Category:Guest Stars Category:Out of Universe